Olivia Borealis
Olivia Borealis is an Earth Fairy and was known as one of the Last 2 Fairies on Earth. Appearance Civilain: Olivia has strawberry blonde hair with a shade of red in it and a rose-bow. Her hair is curled and put up in a sort of braid bun. Her eyes are colorless as she is blind. There is scarring on the left side of her face which she refuses to explain. Also on the left side of her face was a beauty mark. Her lips are almost always painted deep red and she is very pale. She wears elegant earrings that are dark blue metal and a glowing blue crystal. She wears a matching satin necklace with a light blue, glowing, oval shaped crystal. Her top is an elegant, half-off-the-shoulder, low cut, but not too low shirt with ruffles beneath the collar and a skull pendant in the middle. Her pants are elegant slacks which are simply plain black and reach beneath her ankles. She wears ankle booties that are also dark blue and completely cover her feet with wide heels. She always has a gold pocket watch and her nails are always deep red, almost matching her lips. Pajamas: Her hair is mostly strawberry blonde with grey in the front rather than red. Or is it just how it appeared in the light in which it was in? She has piggy braids. She wears a white nightie and a medium blue colored cloak with dark blue fur lining it and buttons with a light blue bow. She also wears a pair of blue shoes when she goes outside. Basic Transformation: Her hair is let down mostly, and very wavy, Her crack scars have spread to both cheeks. Her eyes are still colorless. She wears a pair of earrings that where light blue chains with a darker blue orb and an even darker outline. Her outfit is a corset thing with a separate neck collar-thing. She has two arm pieces that only spread across her biceps and her light, almost glowing, blue glove is fingerless on her right hand and looks like a glove for pool on her left. She has a pair of nearly glowing tights under an unfortunately small dark blue mini-skirt. Her knee high boots were black and flat on the bottom. Her wings took the form of one light blue angelic wing and one dark blue, almost black, demonic appearing wing. She always has a golden pocket watch, occasionally tucked into her corset and sometimes under her shirt. Personality Olivia wants to help where she can, but is often limited by her powers, occasionally unwittingly. She is very determined yet, though exposed early on, when exposed to magic, she reacts fearfully. Often, she will "forget" she has magic or she simply refuses to use magic. Though, she insists the blind can function like those who can see, she accept help from time to time such as having a caretaker come to the house to help her around the house. As an unwilling Time Traveler, she has learned to be cautious of what she says. She is fiercely loyal to those who befriend her before knowing of her destiny. Her abilities allow her to assist them when the balance is tipped from them, but she can never be what re-tips the balance. Though she enjoyed the feeling of flying, Olivia didn't often transform as she could not fly easily on her own. Wise, she sticks to teleporting or simply walking. She never really minds when a fairy carries or levitates her. Through the Series First seen in "The Last Fairy on Earth", Stella drops her tray on her. Relationships Roxy: Roxy is her best friend and the only one who understands what she's going through, and vise-versa. They use each other as support and Roxy is sometimes her guide. She indulges the animal lover and even gets a Fairy Pet herself. Wizards of the Black Circle: It was implied that she once knew Ogron on a personal level outside of him hunting her. Several times, he granted her mercy and was always insisted that she would be allowed to live after her powers were taken. This either reveals that he was being kind or that Ava: Though, they were supposed to stay on a professional level, the two got to know each other personally. She came to Olivia's house every day to cook for her, take care of her garden, and help her keep house. Though she would do some things simply from obligation, Olivia would not always let her duck from her duties, but she did allow Ava downtime when something horrid happened. The Wizards attempted to use her to get Olivia to surrender. Winx: The Winx were a bit cold to her when they first met, viewing her as a threat to Roxy and someone Aurora: As her mother, Aurora tried to raise Olivia in the ways of the Earth Fairies. But, as the threat of the Wizards came about, she often left Olivia with Diana: Diana recognized how she was not a threat to her plants and opted to leave her be, but as Olivia entered the Amazon, Diana interfered. She captured her and the Winx, keeping them separate and soon came to care for Olivia, spiritually adopting her and becoming her aunt. Nebula: Nebula has shown mercy to her, never attacking Olivia any further than incapacitating her to keep her out of Nebula's way. Possibly to keep her safe. As Olivia held her own and always Sibylla: Both Olivia and Sibylla had similar magic and they bond through that. Morgana: Recognizing her heritage, Morgana began to attempt to help her, but could never reach her. As Olivia showed her strength of character, Morgana continually offered her to join the Warrior Fairies or to just become just a part of the court. Though Olivia denied nearly every time, Morgana never lost faith. When she came to see the truth of Olivia's character, she spiritually adopted her, becoming her aunt. Unknown Family: It is implied that she had a family in Scotland, but for unspoken reasons, she was either taken or she left. Unnamed Nephew: While going to meet Aurora and convince her to remove the Blizzard, Olivia's nephew called, wanting her to come to his birthday party. He was obviously too young to realize she was on the other side of the planet and too far away. Warrior Fairies/Earth Fairies: Technically, Olivia is a "noblewoman" so they have to obey her to an extent. They are under constant orders not to harm her or Roxy. Rustic Fairies: Through their connection to Sibylla, they originally tried to attack her to protect their mistress, but soon recognized her powers as compatible to Sibylla's and nursed her back from an injury that caused from them. Ninfea: One of her bonded pixies. Ninfea and Jolly often began arguing over Olivia as it is so rare for a fairy to have 2 pixies. Jolly: One of her bonded pixies. Jolly and Ninfea often began arguing over Olivia as it is so rare for a fairy to have 2 pixie. Hobbies Read: She is often found in her house, reading. She owns a bookstore called Balance Bookstore, and all the books' spines have labels with Braille. Sing: Only by herself (I own none of the songs). She doesn't like to sing in public and will only sing when she's bored or it's stuck in her head. Gardening: Olivia has her own garden and greenhouse as she is heavily connected to the Earth not only through her Balance abilities but as she is a Fairy of Earth. Powers and Abilities Resistance to Cold: As the daughter of Aurora, she has a few added abilities along with her powers connected to her destiny. One is that she is not very sensitive to cold. She mostly explains this as being raised in Scotland. Projection: Time Manipulation: She travels through time and her power source is her pocket watch. Barriers: Overwhelming Limiting Urges: As the Keeper of Balance, Olivia Speaking multiple languages: As her nephew is from Ireland, she speaks that along with Gaelic and a few other European languages. Hello, love. - Dia duit grá. Hey, aunt Lia! - Hey, aintín Lia! What are you doing? - Cad atá á dhéanamh agat? Getting ready to go to my birthday party. - Ag ullmhú chun dul chuig mo pháirtí breithe. It's your birthday? - An bhfuil do lá breithe? No. - Uimh. Then why are you having a party? When was your birthday? - Ansin, cén fáth a bhfuil páirtí agat? Cathain a bhí do lá breithe? Three days ago. - Trí lá ó shin Well, happy late birthday! - Bhuel, lá breithe déanach go déanach! Come to my party! - Téigh go dtí mo pháirtí! I can't. - Ní féidir liom. Why not? - Cén fáth nach bhfuil? The trip would be too long. - Bheadh an turas ró-fhada Ask aunt Cassie to pick you up. - Larr ar aintín Cassie tú a phiocadh suas Transformation Trivia The name refers to the phrase "olive branch" which refers to peace